onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Where We Are Tour
The Where We Are Tour is One Direction's third headlining tour. The tour name was revealed on May 16, 2013 after an official 7 day countdown. It was a worldwide stadium tour, presented by Nabisco. The tour grossed $290 million in sales after 69 performances with total attendance of 3.4 million. It became the 12th highest grossing concert tour of all time.Billboard Background In the 7 days prior to announcement, much speculation was built up by the press and fans with the use of the Twitter hashtag #1BIGANNOUNCMENT. A countdown webpage was created, too.Official website One big announcement Niall Horan tweeted many times about how excited he was and so did fellow band member Liam Payne. Announcement Original Announcement The tour was announced at a press conference in Wembley Stadium on May 16, 2013, confirming the band would be embarking on a stadium world tour in 2014. They released the first 13 dates in total - 8 dates for Latin America, 1 for Ireland and 4 for the United Kingdom on the official webpage along with another message that another #1BIGANNOUNCMENT was "coming soon!" Later, 2 more dates were added for Latin America, 1 for Ireland and 2 for the United Kingdom. Second Announcement Several months after, more dates for the UK and 10 dates for the rest of Europe were announced on September 19, 2013. Twitter September 19, 2013: 10 Europe dates announced. The European tickets (including the extra UK, Ireland dates) went on sale on September 28th at 10am. Third Announcement In late November, the dates for the North American leg of the tour were released. There were 21 dates spread out over August, September and the beginning of October and each stadium only had one show. The pre-sale for VIP tickets was on November 26th and many of the concerts sold out in less than a few hours. About the tour Niall made the official announcement, stating "We are doing a worldwide stadium tour. We will be touring in Latin America first then UK and Ireland. We are ecstatic. We have only been a band for three years and we're already doing stadiums - including Wembley." “It’s important that the fans know it’s not the same tour going around again in the stadium. We want to make the stage bigger, with new songs. It’s going to be a completely different tour and a lot of fun” Harry said during the press conference. Louis also confirmed that a new album will be released by the end of the year in time for the stadium tour. He said it would have more of a "rock-ier" tone to it. This was confirmed a few months later with the announcement of Midnight Memories. Niall tweeted later on after the press conference. "Keep your eyes peeled! Please don't be disappointed if your country wasn't announced! We will be announcing more over the year!"Twitter Niall – "Keep your eyes peeled..." then tweeted later,'' "We are a family! We stick together forever! Love you all! Best fans on the planet."Twitter Niall – "We are a family...". The date in bold below is for the Paraguay show which was cancelled officially on October 25th due to "logistical issues". "''Paraguay Fans: We’re sorry to let you know that T4F have announced the cancellation of the One Direction show in Asuncion, scheduled for April 29th at the Jockey Club Paraguayo, due to logistical issues. If you bought a ticket, you will be given a full refund at the point of purchase. Refunds will begin on October 28th. For more information please contact MI TICKET, www.miticket.com.py or by phone at 021 623 055. Sorry again for the disappointing news. Keep an eye on Facebook for further news on One Direction’s 'Where We Are Tour'." This message was shown underneath the Paraguay date on the One Big Announcement website in both Spanish and English. A full refund for the cancelled show was offered and another date was added on April 30th in Estadio Nacional, Santiago, Chile instead and the tickets were made available on November 2, 2013. On January 26, 2014 in the American version of the official One Direction newsletter, three extra dates were added to the tour in the USA. One on August 14, 2014, one on August 17, 2014 and another one September 11, 2014. They had a pre-sale immediately after the announcement via a special code which you could obtain through a Facebook link included in the email. Setlist #"Midnight Memories" #"Little Black Dress" #"Kiss You" #"Why Don't We Go There" #"Rock Me" #"Don't Forget Where You Belong" #"Live While We're Young" #"C'mon, C'mon" #"Right Now" #"Through The Dark" #"Happily" #"Little Things" #"Moments" #"Strong" #"Better Than Words" #"Alive" #"One Thing" #"Diana" #"What Makes You Beautiful" #"You & I" #"Story of My Life" #"Little White Lies" #"Best Song Ever" Tour Dates Latin America Europe North America Concert Film A concert film was announced for theatrical and DVD release on October 26 via the band's official Twitter accountTwitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account WWA tour DVD. The tweet also included a behind the scenes tour photo of Harry, Liam and some fans. The DVD is titled ''One Direction: Where We Are – The Concert Film. ''The concert film was recorded during the San Siro concerts in Italy on June 28 and 29, 2014. The DVD features bonus behind the scenes footage of One Direction rehearsing the tour, sightseeing on a day off and recording their fourth album. Where We Are - The Concert Film premiered in theatres on 11 October 2014 and screened for 24 hours. In that time, the film grossed $4.8 million dollars, breaking the record for highest grossing event cinema production. References Category:Tours